


Come Back

by blackrose343



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Depression, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose343/pseuds/blackrose343
Summary: This takes place after Devil May Cry 5. You have been depressed ever since V merged back with Urizen. Today, you feel just that and also sadder but have no idea why. You try to get through work but that doesn’t work out too well. You’re just grateful your friends help you out.
Relationships: V (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> V x Gender Neutral Reader
> 
> Do not repost!

You were lying in bed debating if you were up to going to work or just call out sick. You weren’t sick per se but you knew you felt off. If you had to describe how you felt, you would say depressed but with more sadness. Something about today intensified the sadness but you had no idea what. It’s been a couple months since V “left” but you already knew that’s why you’re depressed. You just had no idea why you felt sadder than before. Nothing eventful or serious happened recently. So, you kept trying to think of why you felt like this. 

You dismissed your alarm as you made your way to the window. You greeted the gloomy view: rain pouring onto the grey world. As you stood there you remembered how your mornings started. V turning towards you trying to reach your alarm. He would purposely push on your head instead of the alarm. You would imitate the alarm until Griffon yelled for you to shut up and shut off the fucking alarm. You would shut it off and lie on V’s chest while running your finger on V’s tattoos. V would be sly and try to initiate morning sex by leading your hand to his lower region. One of your hands would push his head towards you for a kiss. Your other hand would be stroking V’s cock. Before you knew it V would be on top of you and the mind blowing sex would begin. But that’s just a memory. You would never feel his embrace again.

Ever since V “left” your entire world has turned into the view you were looking at: a grey and gloomy blur. At first, you felt angry and sad. You would cry yourself to sleep every night. As time went on, you started to shut down. You did the bare minimum to take care of yourself. You didn’t want to go out as much. Instead you slept most of your free time away. Everyone tried to cheer you up and be there for you but you felt it was futile. Sure Kyrie invited you to hangout with her and Nero but she always does. Everyone always invites you to hangout with them but you never want to. You always assumed you'd ruin everyone’s mood or were just invited out of pity. Before you knew it, you stopped talking to everyone except Kyrie.

You believed that nothing was ever going to make you feel the same as when V was around. V took a part of you and you were never going to get it back. He left a void that only he could fill. The light inside of you was dying. You missed V so much. You missed his voice, his touch, the way he used his cane as a violin, everything. All you wanted was for V to come back but that wasn’t going to happen...not completely. You knew that V and Urizen merged to become Vergil once again but it wasn’t the same.

You didn’t want to continue thinking about the past so you decided to go to work. You stepped away from the window to look for some clothes. As you were searching you felt something familiar. You pulled out a black tank top with a few holes and you knew it was V’s. You took a deep breath and used it to wipe your tears. You don’t know how but it still smelled like him. You fell onto the floor silently crying into the tank top. You missed the times when you and V cuddled while he read poetry to you. Shadow would be lying on the floor. Griffon would be falling asleep or crack a smartass comment about how he already heard the poem V was reading to you. Thinking of those times made you smile but it was bittersweet.

As soon as you got in the office you were told to get multiple documents prepared, signed and mailed before the day ended. You went to your desk and started to mindlessly type the day away. Your subconscious knew what it had to do but you had no idea what you were doing. You just had to do what you could to make today end sooner.

From time to time your mind would torture you by coming up with daydreams of V coming in to go to lunch with you. He would stand in the waiting area until you caught sight of him. You would jump out of your desk and run to him. You would kiss him so hard and hug him so tightly he would have to ask you to let him breathe. He would look down at you with his devious emerald eyes and sincerest smile. You would try to compose yourself but end up burying your face in his chest. 

Another was Griffon flying up to your office’s window with a bouquet of flowers. Everyone would be freaked out by the giant blue talking bird but not you. You’d blink multiple times to reassure yourself what you were seeing is real, then go to the window. Griffon would be asking you if you didn’t recognize him and tell you to hurry up. You’d look down to the ground and see V. You’d mouth “wait” to him then race out of the office to see him. You would greet him with your biggest smile then drag him away with you not caring where you went. V would pull you under the umbrella with him while telling you he doesn’t want you to get a cold. You would kiss V and tell him how much you missed and love him.

Now you really wanted nothing more than for this day to be over. You were either torturing yourself with work or the false hope of ever seeing V again. You tried your hardest to focus on work but you kept losing it. Your mind wouldn’t let you stop daydreaming about V coming back. You weren’t sure how much more of this torture you could take. 

You looked at the time on your computer hoping you would be able to go home soon. Sadly, your lunch break wasn’t for another hour. You leaned back and listened to the conversations going on around you. You overheard someone mention today’s date. Today was your birthday. V told you he had something special planned for you. You tried to pry your surprise from him but he wouldn’t budge. Every time you asked Griffon snickered.

A co-worker came over to you singing “Happy Birthday” while the rest of the office sang along. Once the song was over she asked if you had any birthday plans for tonight. You tried to keep calm while telling her you had work to do and had no time to converse with her. She wouldn’t budge and kept trying to guess what your plans were. She guessed a party with friends and family but you gave no indication if she was right or wrong. Her next guess was a romantic dinner with your boyfriend. She took your eyes widening as the indicator that she was right. She tried to find out who you were dating while going off about how lucky you are to have a boyfriend.

You couldn’t contain yourself any longer. Of course you knew how lucky you were to have him but that was the problem. V was no longer here; no longer with you. You wanted to scream at your co-worker to shut up but literally bit your tongue. You bolted out of your chair, pushed your co-worker aside and left work. Everyone stepped out of your way. They assumed you were sick so they didn’t stop you from leaving. You didn’t care if you got fired for leaving early without notice. You just wanted to get away from everyone and find a place to cry.

Part of you was driving home with tears running down your face. Part of you was internally screaming and trying to contain it until you got home. Everything merged together creating one giant blur. You honestly didn’t know how fast you were going or which way you chose to go home. As you tried to turn left, you saw something blue. You slammed on your brakes before running anyone over. The blue thing returned the favor by hitting your car bringing you back to reality. He was going to yell how terrible of a driver you are but stopped himself. You both recognized each other.

“(Y/N), are you alright?” You barely heard Nero because of the car horns but couldn’t answer. All you did was shake your head “no”. You gripped the steering wheel tighter and lost it. Every emotion you have been feeling since this morning came out. You couldn’t contain yourself any longer. You screamed so loud that people thought you were injured. Nero reassured everyone that you were okay (physically). He knew how much you missed V. He knew how much it killed you to see him and Kyrie together. He tried his hardest to help you cope with the loss but it was getting harder for him to. 

Your tears were flooding out of you. You couldn’t stop. Nero walked over to your car and tried to calm you but to no avail. He knew he was going to have to drive you home. He opened your car door and put your car into “park”. He then unbuckled you and carried you to the passenger side. The entire time you were apologizing to him for ruining his day and bothering him with your mess. Nero kept reassuring you that it was okay for you to feel the way you felt and you had nothing to apologize for. Deep down you knew what Nero told you was true but hearing some assholes yelling at you to hurry up and get the fuck out of the way didn’t help you.

By the time Nero got you home your voice was completely lost. You were trying to silently cry to yourself. You felt so bad for getting Nero involved. (Also for almost running him over.) You gave Nero a hug and reached for your keys. Nero playfully pulled them out of your reach. He opened the car door to get them further away from you causing him to fall into a puddle of mudd. You couldn’t help but laugh. Nero gave you a “what the fuck look” but soon laughed with you.

Kyrie greeted the two of you as you two got inside. She gave Nero a kiss as he headed to your bathroom. She gave you a big hug as she led you to your dining room table. All of Devil May Cry was sitting at the table with a big birthday cake sitting in the middle. You couldn’t believe they were here. You thought they would forget about you since you haven’t talked to any of them for awhile. You looked up at them with a big smile. You were happy that everyone came to see you today. In between sobs you said “Thank you.”

Trish was going to ask how you were feeling but your stomach growled. You haven’t eaten anything today and barely anything for the last few days. Dante took your stomach’s growl as the cue to get himself a piece of cake. Lady just hit Dante in the head while lighting the candles. Everyone sang happy birthday and told you to make a wish. Everyone knew the wish but you didn’t care. If you remembered correctly, the wish would come true if you wished hard enough and didn’t tell anyone what it was. With all you could you blew out the candles and wished for V to come back. 

Lady gave you the first piece before Dante could steal it. Your eyes widened as you took a bite. You could taste what you were eating. It was a vanilla cake with chocolate mousse topped with strawberries. You actually tasted the cake and frosting. It was like your sense of taste popped out of nowhere. 

Before you knew it you opened all your presents and some of you were drunk. You were about to figure out how the present Nico made you worked but she told you she’ll show you later. Wouldn’t want anyone to get hurt. Dante kept trying to convince Nico and Nero that you would be fine but no one was going to listen to him at this point. Patty was on her phone looking up ideas for a new outfit. Kyrie, Lady and Trish were trying to clean up so you wouldn’t have to worry about it later.

Kyrie tried to convince you to let her stay so you wouldn’t be alone for the rest of your birthday but you assured her you were going to bed. You knew she wanted to be there for you but you wanted to be alone. You knew that you overexerted your social battery. You thanked her for cleaning up as you hugged her goodbye. You waved goodbye to everyone else as Nico pulled out of your driveway. You felt bad for everyone when Nico drives. You won’t deny her driving felt like you were on a roller coaster. You just wondered how her van hasn’t broken apart yet and sometimes how she got her license. 

As you cleaned up a couple things you pictured Griffon flying around you asking where his food was. Shadow would be trying to pounce you to get to any leftovers. You would more than likely lose your balance but V would be there to make sure you didn’t fall. He would hug you from behind as he kissed your cheek. You would turn your head so he would kiss you then happily go to the kitchen and put the leftovers away. V would be right next to you doing the dishes. Your mind was going to the sexual route but got interrupted.

Someone rang your doorbell. You saw a delivery man through the peephole. You grabbed your gun as you opened the door. You gave the delivery man a confused look as he greeted you. “Good evening. Is (Y/N) here?”

“That’s me but I wasn’t expecting anything.”

“Ah, well it is a delivery for you from…” The delivery man was trying to find out who the sender was. It seemed like his electronic pad was slow. “Well, my thing must be acting up.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, our records are saying your delivery is from some named ‘V’. I’m guessing it’s a nickname.”

“N-no, that’s his name. I’ll accept whatever he sent me.”

“Sure thing. I have this and one other thing I need to get from the truck.” The delivery man gave you a cardboard box. It looked like it could have contained a book but the weight of it said otherwise. You tried to guess what exactly he would have given you but you saw something red coming towards you. You opened the door wider and had the delivery man follow you to your dining room table.

As soon as he left, you ran to your dining room. Sitting on your table was a cardboard box and a giant bouquet of red roses. A stuffed animal was holding the bouquet and there was a card. You unwrapped the stuffed animal. It was a bat with green eyes. You thought it was the cutest and softest thing in the world. As you were holding him in your arms you read the card. All you could hear was his voice.

“Thou fair hair'd angel of the evening,  
Now, while the sun rests on the mountains light,  
Thy bright torch of love; Thy radiant crown  
Put on, and smile upon our evening bed!  
Smile on our loves; and when thou drawest the  
Blue curtains, scatter thy silver dew  
On every flower that shuts its sweet eyes  
In timely sleep. Let thy west wind sleep on  
The lake; speak silence with thy glimmering eyes  
And wash the dusk with silver. Soon, full, soon,  
Dost thou withdraw; Then, the wolf rages wide,  
And the lion glares thro' the dun forest.  
The fleece of our flocks are covered with  
Thy sacred dew; Protect them with thine influence.”

“To the Evening Star” by William Blake

Happy birthday, my little wanderer. I will always love you

-V

You decided to open the cardboard box. Being unable to guess what was in it was getting to you. You carefully opened the box. You took a couple seconds to pop some of the bubble wrap before taking out the present. The box contained what you thought was a silver rectangle, along with an advertisement for the present. As soon as you saw the advertisement you knew it was a picture frame. It was a hinged frame so two pictures could be placed in it. You were trying to think of what pictures to put in it. You thought of the one when Devil May Cry was celebrating a kill so you had everyone in the frame. You also thought about a few from the dates you and V went on but there were a lot of those. V wasn’t a fan of getting his picture taken but he did it for you.

You opened the frame to get a better idea of what would look good in it. You didn’t have to think any harder. V beat you to it. One picture was of you, V, Griffon, Shadow and Nightmare. You remembered that day. You and V were walking through the park trying to get a break from all the chaos going on. V wasn’t too comfortable with you walking around Redgrave City at the time. You kept reassuring V you would be fine as long as you had your weapons and he was with you. You were able to find a swing that was intact so you had V push you. As you were thinking of jumping off V grabbed your waist and pulled you to him for a kiss. Afterwards you found some place to sit and you and V talked about what else you needed to do to complete the mission. To lighten the boredom Griffon pestered you to take pictures of him. You rolled your eyes and did as the little chicken wanted wishing this would shut him up for a few minutes. Griffon tried to get Shadow to join him but she wasn’t in the mood. She went over to you and V hoping Griffon would leave her alone. Nope, he flew to all of you and encouraged you all to get a picture with him. You set your phone to selfie mode but had to get V to take the picture so all four of you could fit in. After you asked V if it was possible to get a picture of all of you including Nightmare. V wasn’t too sure but Nero found you and offered to take the picture if you could make it work. It took a bit of thinking but you figured it out. Nightmare had to lie on the ground with his purple core facing the camera. You and V were sitting on top of him. Griffon and Shadow were at Nightmare’s sides.

The other picture was the Devil May Cry group photo before everyone left to fight Urizen. Nothing too eventful happened for this photo but it was the only one that had everyone in it...except V’s familiars. Patty wasn’t too happy about Dante not coming to her 18th birthday party. So Patty chose to throw herself a surprise party at Dante’s. She decorated the whole place with Kyrie’s help. No one would have believed that was where you go if you were looking for someone to kill a demon or anything. Dante wasn’t thrilled and tried to undecorate the place. That didn’t go well so he relented. Everyone ended up having a good time. 

You were happy with the pictures V chose. It was as if part of him read your mind but you knew that he knew you well enough. You put the bouquet in some water, then headed to bed with your new companion. You started to think of what to name the bat as you got ready for bed. You also wondered how V got those pictures. Okay, you knew others had the group photo from Patty’s party but what about the other one? You knew V didn’t have a cell phone. You don’t remember sending the other picture to anyone.

You climbed into bed with your phone trying to figure out how V got the other picture. You saw all the messages from your boss but you decided to deal with it tomorrow. Before you knew it you were looking at the pictures from your first date, when you went to the fair, along with other places even if it was just to get a coffee. You don’t remember how some of the pictures were taken so you tried to remember those days as best you could. As you were going through your pictures you stumbled across a video. You didn’t remember recording it and were going to delete it but thought it couldn’t hurt to watch it first. Hell, it might explain how V got the other pic. You cuddled the bat, pressed play and heard Griffon’s voice.

“Come on. It can’t be that hard to get this thing to record something? You were able to take a fucking picture with it before.” Griffon was taunting Nero as Nero was trying to get your phone to record. You didn’t remember ever leaving your phone with either of them but kept watching. “Now to find V. Do you know where he is?”

“How would I know? I was helping your annoying ass.”

Griffon was able to find V after flying all over Devil May Cry. (Although he basically ran into everyone else before finding him. You could hear Griffon getting more annoyed each time he asked someone where V was.) V was outside reading from the book he always carried with him. Shadow was lying next to him. She growled in annoyance when Griffon approached them. Griffon started to spout smartass comments. V sighed and asked what the familiar wanted. “Well, since I made it so your ‘princess’ could remember your face I thought I’d make it so she can remember your voice and of course mine.”

“What are you talking about?” V closed the book as he talked to Griffon. V was confused. He thought Griffon decided to record a conversation between them for your sake. You were partially hoping that wasn’t the case. So you kept watching. “You want to record me reading a poem for her? I’m starting to think she’s your princess; not mine. You’re treating her so well compared to the others.”

“Watch it, Shakespeare.” Griffon kept flying around V and Shadow. V was going through his book deciding which poem he should read to you. He knew you heard a good chunk of them since you enjoy it so much. He was trying to find one you haven’t heard or one that would express his feelings for you. “Come on, V. We don’t have all day.”

V put his index finger to his lips while looking at Griffon. It looked like V was looking at the camera, looking at you. Even though it was a video you couldn’t help but blush. V showed the poem he was reading. Griffon questioned why he was showing the class a book with no pictures but you knew the reason. V wanted you to know which poem he was reading to you so you wouldn’t have to look it up. He started to read “Love and Harmony” by William Blake.

“Love and harmony combine,  
And round our souls entwine  
While thy branches mix with mine,  
And our roots together join.

Joys upon our branches sit,  
Chirping loud and singing sweet;  
Like gentle streams beneath our feet  
Innocence and virtue meet.

Thou the golden fruit dost bear,  
I am clad in flowers fair;  
Thy sweet boughs perfume the air,  
And the turtle buildeth there.

There she sits and feeds her young,  
Sweet I hear her mournful song;  
And thy lovely leaves among,  
There is love, I hear his tongue.

There his charming nest doth lay,  
There he sleeps the night away;  
There he sports along the day,  
And doth among our branches play.”

When V finished reciting the poem he tried to get your phone back from Griffon. Griffon flew up higher so V couldn’t reach it. You could see V trying to figure out how to get your phone back. You had a feeling V didn’t do anything because he didn’t want to break your phone. V ended up giving Griffon an annoyed look while holding his hand out. Griffon flew down to V and gave him the phone so V could stop the recording.

\------------------------------------

You were outside a coffee shop eating a breakfast sandwich when your phone rang. You answered the phone already knowing how the conversation was going to go. You ate your breakfast as your boss yelled through the phone. He yelled about how the whole office is behind because you didn’t do what you were supposed to do and left early. You held the phone a few inches away from your ear because he was so loud. You honestly thought if you had him on speaker the phone’s speakers would break. You didn’t bother to defend yourself because you didn’t care. Your boss was an asshole, he ran the office horribly, you didn’t really get along with anyone, and you didn’t enjoy working there. You debated for months about leaving and just took it as a sign to do so. Before you could squeeze in “I quit”, you heard “You are no longer part of this company” then a click.

You tried to call your boss back to find out when was a good time to get your last paycheck but was sent straight to voicemail. Five times you tried but no luck. You decided to go to the office after your breakfast. You started to look for other jobs you could apply to through your phone. Nothing looked good to you. You started to wonder if Dante would let you work with Devil May Cry again. Sure it’s an unusual job but it was fun. You got along with everyone, it’s a great way to get your anger out and it’s how you met V. 

You thought about the times you and V fought side by side. You found it quite amusing when he would twirl his cane around. Fascinating when he pretended his cane was a violin. Intoxicating when he recited William Blake. You had times when you lost focus on what was going on around you because you were watching him. As your mind started to go deeper into thought, someone sat down across from you.

You snapped back to reality and jumped out of your chair. A hand grabbed your wrist as you were turning to leave. You tried to step away but the grip tightened. You turned your head to see who it was as you got ready to throw your coffee at them. You lowered your guard once you realized it was Vergil. You were confused but sat back down. You and Vergil quickly caught up with each other. Vergil just got back from a mission when he saw you sitting by yourself. You told Vergil about the birthday party last night and that you got fired not too long ago. Vergil was a bit shocked since he knows you’re a hard worker and take your work seriously. You then explained that you were okay with it. “Do you think Dante would let me come back to Devil May Cry?”

“More than likely. Your skills are better than some of the people there. Everyone misses you and were sad when you left.” You could tell Vergil genuinely meant what he said. You knew he was (still is?) a hungry power asshole but he had his moments. You thanked Vergil for his company then got up to leave. “Before you go. I found something you may want. Consider it a late birthday present.”

“One day off isn’t too bad.” You stuck out your hand as Vergil placed a small box in your hand. When you opened it you saw a necklace with an animal’s tooth. You looked at Vergil; your eyes asking if it was V’s. Vergil confirmed it was by nodding. After you put it on you hugged Vergil and gave him a kiss on the cheek. You felt him stiffen when you hugged him and thought it was cute. You remembered V did the same thing when you hugged him the first time. With the biggest smile you thanked Vergil then left the table. You didn’t know what would happen next but you knew things were going to get better. V was with you once again even if it’s not physical.

**Author's Note:**

> This is first posted on deviant art (nolife343) and tumblr (blackrose343).
> 
> Do not repost!


End file.
